A day off
by xKc
Summary: Barry decides to take Caitlin on a little trip. Caitlin has the best day of her life but it gets even better. Snowbarry one-shot 5/6


**A bit of a shorter one but probably probably one of my favorites.**

* * *

Caitlin was sitting in her lab. She looked over at the clock and gasped as she realized I was already 11 pm.

She got up and turned the computers off and walked into the cortex, where she saw Barry, still sitting at the desk. "What are you still doing here?"

A little startled he turned around. "Oh, well I was just making sure you would be alright and get home safely."

"That's very sweet of you but you could've said something, I'd enjoy the company." She smirked.

"Well I didn't want to distract you from your work." He said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"How _dare_ you think you would be distracting, Mr Allen." She said.

He chuckled. "Alright, it's quite late, do you want me to run you home?" He asked.

"No, it's alright. I think I'll walk." For a moment she thought she saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes. "_But_ you can walk with me, I'd still enjoy the company." And as she said that the look immediately turned into a smile.

They walked to her apartment together, talking about what she had been working on that day and how the night sky was beautiful as always.

As they arrived she invited him in. He looked around and noticed not much had changed since he was here that one night.

"I forgot to eat tonight, want something too?" She said as she walked into her kitchen.

"You know me Dr Snow, I'm always hungry." He said with a light chuckle.

"Oh..." She said disappointed.

He hummed as he walked in behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Turns out I forgot to go shopping, so I have nothing to even start making something. I am sorry." She played it off like it was nothing serious.

"So, you're just going to go to bed without eating?" He said, eyebrows raised in confusion.

She nodded sadly. "Oh no, you're not." He said as he was about to run off to get something.

"Barry, where do you think you're going?" He turned around, confused. "You know none of the stores in central city are open at this time right?"

That's when Barry got an idea. With his usual 'Barry Allen grin', as she liked to call it, he asked "What's your favorite food?"

She had to think for a good few seconds. "Probably sushi to be honest."

He swooped her up, she let out that cute little noise that she always made when he did that unannounced and before she knew what was happening they were standing in Tokyo.

She looked around while trying to regain her balance. "Barry, why are we in Japan?"

"I though you wanted sushi?" He asked. "Plus, everything is open here."

"Yes but that doesn't mean you can just run us to the other side of the world to go eat." She scolded.

"Why not though? You need to eat and I get to stretch my legs, trust me as much as I love central city, it's a bit small when you can run around the entire city in less then a second." He gave her a sweet look, one that she couldn't possibly deny.

She thought for a few moments but relented. They went to the sushi restaurant and actually had a really good time.

It was already 1 am by the time they finished, they lost track of time laughing so much and Barry ran them home.

Back in her apartment Barry dropped her off and stayed until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning he walked into her lab with some coffee and gave her a curious look.

"What?" She asked as she took a sip.

He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You need to get out of the lab, you have been working so much lately. It's time you did something fun."

She smirked up at him. "And what would you suggest. Hmm?"

He grinned. "Well as you know, I can take us anywhere you want. Any place you really want to go to?"

"Barry, i really don't want to abuse your speed to go on vacation." She said.

"Cait, i went to Italy to get pizza last week." He smiled. "I really don't mind, especially for you."

She blushed and had to think for a good few seconds. "How about Paris then? I've always wanted to go there."

He smiled and within a second they were standing on the Champs-Elysees.

She gasped as she couldn't believe they were actually there.

They would spend the whole day going to all the different tourist attractions. They went to the Notre Dame cathedral, the Arc de Triomphe, the Louvre and many more.

By now it was already late and they just got of a boat ride on the Seine.

She hugged him. "Thank you for today Barry, it was honestly the best day of my life."

He pulled back with a smile. "Not quite yet."

She looked at him confused and he flashed them somewhere, all the way at the top of the Eiffel Tower to be precise.

As she realized where they were she grabbed onto his arm. "As beautiful as the city looks from up here, I really wish you didn't take us here, I don't like heights that much."

He moved his arm around her waist and pulled her close against him. "Don't worry, I got you."

And in that moment their eyes met, they moved closer and closer until their lips were pressed against each other.

They pulled back and giggled. "I've wanted to do that for a while now." She confessed.

"Me too Dr Snow, me too." He said as they sat down to enjoy the view.

After a little while she even followed him closer to the edge, it seemed like with Barry by her side, her fear was gone. With Barry, she felt safe.

* * *

**Alright, so far i am leaning to do the completely AU version of the story i had in mind, (The one closer to the movie) but i haven't completely decided yet. We'll see what happens. It will definitely be a little longer then usual. ****:)**

**And as always, i hope you enjoyed. :D**


End file.
